The invention relates to a mold, a heating device which comprises the mold and a method for producing a mold.
Media, for example fluids, can be heated by means of thermal contact with materials that have a positive temperature coefficient of the electrical resistance (PTC materials). Such PTC materials can so far be formed as sheets or rectangular elements that consist of a PTC material.